Hypothesis is that obese subjects without obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) are protected from upper airway closures during sleep by the size and/or configuration of their upper airway. CAT scans of the upper airway, cephalometric analysis and supraglottic airway resistance are being obtained in obese males with and without OSA. Preliminary results show no difference in skeletal configuration between the two groups.